Pecar es inevitable
by Jeadore -Alter ego
Summary: Todos pecamos en la vida cotidiana, Kaoru no es la única. “Misao y Sanosuke invitaron a Himura a salir con nosotros esta noche” “Súeltame, Enishi” “Kenshin, ¿cierto? ¿Eres novio de Kaoru?” Drabble 6 de 7: Envidia
1. Ira

**Pecar es inevitable**

**Por: **Mirchuus

**Disclamer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y la historia son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es un Universo Alterno. Además, se encuentra basada en la versión argentina del manga.

**Aclaración: **En este primer capitulo deformo la expresión "meada por un perro" (que es una expresión que simboliza la mala suerte), reemplazando el animal por un elefante para dar a entender que esa mala suerte es aún mayor.

¡Ojalá disfruten de la lectura!

**1. Ira**

Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, las sakuras estaban florecidas esplendorosamente, Misao daba saltitos de felicidad… y ella, bien, ella se sentía meada por tres elefantes.

Cerró de un portazo la puerta de entrada al salón, tan fuerte que Yahiko, quien había ido a ver a su hermana adoptiva para pedirle dinero, creyó que un sismo número cinco en la escala de Mercalli se había producido.

He de decir que Yahiko, al ver la cara de Kaoru, hu… No, él era Yahiko Myoujin, él no huía despavorido, él sólo decidió dejarla en paz.

Oh, sí, casi me olvidaba: Kaoru hasta le había puesto nombre a cada elefante. El primero se llamaba E.

— _Él parece andar coqueteando con otra…_

Eso había dicho la zorra de su amiga Megumi.

— _Creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo, Kaoru. A veces creo que nuestro noviazgo no funciona. _

Pateó una silla que se encontraba desafortunadamente en su camino. Por suerte estaban en la hora del almuerzo y el salón estaba vacío. Luego rayó con fuerza en el pizarrón la palabra Ni. Sí, ese era el nombre del segundo elefante.

— _Aunque, si quieres… _—le dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente— _podemos quedar como amigos con derecho _—terminó, y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Al tercer elefante lo denominó Shi.

— ¡¡Púdrete!! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana, opacando el cantar de los pájaros.

— ¿Qué sucede, señorita Kamiya? —escuchó la pregunta que provenía de su espalda.

— ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! —respondió llena de enfado a la vez que se dio la vuelta. Y se quedó de piedra—. ¡Profesor Himura!

Frente a ella se encontraba el único profesor que hacía la historia entretenida.

— ¿Señorita Kamiya?... –preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

— Eh, yo… —balbuceó mirando al punto opuesto del salón.

— Tiene razón —sonrió Himura—. No tiene la obligación de contármelo.

Kaoru suspiró y se secó las transpiradas manos en la falda. Mientras se oía el timbre que marcaba el inicio al próximo periodo.

— Pero sí es un problema amoroso –añadió él-, sepa que usted vale mucho más de lo que cree —sonrió y se sentó en el escritorio para preparar su clase, la cual se comenzaba a llenar.

Kaoru se quedó en blanco, contemplando al profesor explicar el No-Se-Qué de la Guerra Fría (así lo denominó ella). Miró hacía arriba, únicamente había techo, parece que ya no tenía ningún nubarrón encima de su cabeza.

**--&--**

**Nota del Autor:** Primero que nada, ¡muchisimas gracias por leer! Si digo la verad, esto surgió de andar leyendo tanto Full Metal Alchemist (ya habia visto el anime, pero empeze el manga y es bastante distinto). ¿Y como de Full Metal pase a RuroKen? Ni yo sé XD.

No me gusta andar pidiendo review, sólo me gustaria saber si a alguien le gustó.

Antes de que me despida, muchisimas gracias a Midory, por ser mi beta :D

Espero que nos veamos pronto, ¡besos!

Mirchuus


	2. Gula

**Pecar es inevitable**

**Por: **Mirchuus

**Disclamer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y la historia son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es un Universo Alterno. Y se encuentra basada en la versión argentina del manga.

**2. Gula **

Misao la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, Yahiko y Sanosuke no se decidían si reír, detenerla o quedarse simplemente parados viéndola, Megumi reía continuamente, y Tsubame intentaba pararla entre tímidos balbuceos. Agradecía que, al menos, Aoshi estuviera concentrado en su libro y no le prestaba atención.

— Engordaras aún más, mapache querido.

— No hables, zorra —contestó Kaoru con la vena en su sien marcada.

Si decía la verdad, ya había gastado casi la mitad de sus ahorros.

— Kaoru hace todo al revés: primero se enoja y luego se deprime —se mofó Sanosuke.

— ¡No estoy deprimida!

— ¿Entonces por qué comes tanto chocolate?

Kaoru se atragantó.

— Oye, Kaoru. ¿No estarás deprimida realmente por el idiota de Enishi? —cuestionó Misao— ¿O sí?

— ¿Tú también, Misao? —Kaoru casi sintió ganas de llorar— ¡Que no estoy deprimida, por Dios!

Agarró la bolsa con los diferentes productos de chocolate y corrió hasta las escaleras, dónde se sentó tranquila.

— ¡¿Por qué creen que estoy deprimida?! —se preguntó a sí misma mientras engullía un bombón.

— ¿Estás deprimida? ¿Tú? —Kaoru volvió a atragantarse— No me digas que por mi culpa…

— ¡Enishi! —se sorprendió— ¿Qué haces acá?

— Vi pasar a una amiga y quise saludarla—contestó abandonando un poco su irónico tono y mirando sus labios— Dime, ¿tendrá tu boca sabor a chocolate? Dicen que es afrodisíaco…

— Oye —chilló ella—, en ningún momento dije que sería tu amiga con derecho —afirmó mirando directamente sus ojos negros.

— Así es, cuando te lo propuse, tú callaste —recordó—. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: el que calla, otorga.

Kaoru hizo un puchero. Él nunca cambiaría.

Sin embargo, no se movió; dejó que Enishi se acercase cuanto quisiera, mientras pueda seguir contemplando: esos ojos de noche, negros con estrías moradas que invadían y se extendían por todo el iris como si fuera la apertura de dos capullos de violetas. Sus labios estaban por hacer contacto… Un momento…

_¿Violetas?... ¿Enishi con pupilas violetas?_

— ¿Oro? —ese simple sonido rasgó el momento y ambos se separaron— ¿Qué hacen ustedes fuera de clase?

Frente a ellos, Kenshin Himura, profesor de historia, los observaba con curiosidad. Enishi chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de ella, saludó con desánimo y casi por inercia al profesor y se marchó hacía su salón.

— ¿Oro? ¿No va a entrar a clases, señorita Kamiya? —se extrañó al verla sentarse nuevamente en las escaleras.

— Con el debido respeto, profesor; no. Sinceramente, pienso saltarme el próximo período y comer mis chocolates en paz —contestó casi olvidándose de que hablaba con un profesor.

— Procure no comer demasiado, señorita Kamiya, o le hará mal —aconsejó él, estrechando amigablemente sus ojos violetas.

Kaoru engulló otro bombón y oyó a su profesor darse vuelta y decir:

— ¡Oh!, ahora que lo recuerdo, el chocolate es un buen remedio para la depresión…

Kaoru tensó la mandíbula.

— ¡¡Que no estoy deprimida!!

**--&--**

**Nota del Autor: **¡Buenas! Al fin, después de una semana me vuelvo a reportar, y traigo el segundo drabble. Realmente no me esperaba tan buena respuesta, ¡pero quedé muy emocionada con la gran cantidad de reviews! ¡¡Muchísimas Gracias _Kislev, Gabyhyatt, Amary-san, Paraiso _y_ Mari8876_!!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble también.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

¡Besos!

Mirchuus


	3. Lujuria

**Pecar es inevitable**

**Por: **Mirchuus

**Disclamer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y la historia son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es un Universo Alterno.

**3. Lujuria**

Sanosuke suspiró.

— Las revisiones médicas son realmente molestas —se quejó.

— Sí, pero son obligatorias —le explicó Kaoru.

— ¡Eso es lo peor de todo! —Contestó él con altanería—. Que sea sólo una hora del día es fastidioso, ¿por qué no duran el día completo? ¿Y por qué no hay revisiones deportivas también?

Kaoru suspiró. Así que eso era lo que Sanosuke quería; claro, como él encima era un genio en sparring.

"_Primero comenzaremos con los estudiantes masculinos de tercer año, favor de hacer la fila en la enfermería". _

Escuchó Kaoru por el altavoz. Sanosuke, a su lado, gruñó y se dirigió hacia la fila que se agrandaba; dejando sola a Kaoru, la cual para pronto se acercó a Megumi y Misao con sutileza, quienes observaban discretamente las revisiones de los hombres, diversión de las tres durante todos esos años, que gracias a Megumi al ser ayudante en enfermería conocía de un escondite secreto, practico y a la mano.

Misao estaba visiblemente impaciente; Megumi susurró "Aoshi" y Kaoru entendió a la perfección.

— ¿Quiénes hacen las revisiones? —preguntó curiosa.

— La profesora Yukishiro y el profesor Himura —respondió Megumi inmediatamente sin molestarse a voltear a verla (tenía mejores cosas que ver)— Mira Misao —añadió dirigiéndose hacia la chica— ahora le toca a "tu amor Aoshi".

Esta de más decir que Misao hizo caso omiso a la burla y fijó sus ojos en la anatomía de Aoshi enseguida.

— El profesor Himura toma las mediciones de espalda a los hombres y la profesora Yukishiro el peso y la altura —explicó Megumi.

El verano se estaba haciendo notar, y el profesor Himura hacía que todos los hombres se sacaran la camisa para medirles la espalda, al igual que él, que se había quitado la suya, quedando solamente con la camiseta que usaba para entrenar, como le había señalado Megumi.

Kaoru calló. Prefirió seguir espiando, en verdad. El profesor Himura tenía un brillante cabello pelirrojo que se había dejado crecer y que, en los entrenamientos de kendo que él también impartía, se movía al ritmo de su cuerpo y su espada. Sí decía la verdad, el profesor Himura era algo enano; y se notaba más aún con su pelo contrastando con una cabellera plateada de algún estudiante más alto al que estaba midiendo. No obstante, sus manos eran grandes y, a pesar de parecer finos, se notaba la musculatura en sus brazos en cuanto lo tensionaba.

Con esa musculosa, Kaoru descubrió que su profesor tenía una espalda ancha y torso definido, lo que ocultaba con las camisas holgadas que siempre usaba.

— ¡Kaoru! —exclamó Megumi a su lado, sobresaltándola.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

— Hace rato te estamos diciendo que debemos ir a hacer la fila para la revisión —explicó Misao— solo quedan dos chicos más y después vamos las mujeres.

— Ah…

Escaparon de su escondite y se formaron primeras en la fila. Y para pronto se les acercaron Sanosuke y Aoshi, permitiendo que Megumi aprovechara la distracción de Misao para hablarle a Kaoru secretamente.

— Kaoru, ¿todavía te sigue gustando Enishi? —susurró.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

— Noté cómo lo veías mientras el profesor Himura le tomaba las medidas de su espalda

— ¡No! No me sigue… —murmuró sorprendida.

— Bueno, igual te entiendo: tiene un físico estupendo —alivianó Megumi un poco la tensión de Kaoru. Luego su amiga se metió en la conversación de los otros tres.

Kaoru fue la primera en entrar a hacer las revisiones. Tras la cortina, la profesora Yukishiro le midió el pecho, cintura y la cadera: todo normal. Seguidamente, se volvió a colocar correctamente el uniforme y se dirigió hacia el profesor Himura.

Él la ayudó a subirse a la balanza y comenzó a pesarla. Kaoru, en cambio, se tomó su tiempo para observarlo un poco más. Sus ojos violetas lucían cansados y una expresión adormilada gobernaba su rostro.

— Peso: 52 kilogramos —señaló mientras lo anotaba en su planilla.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aumenté un kilo?! —exclamó.

— ¿Oro? —pronunció sorprendido— Sí, eso parece.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Péseme de nuevo, por favor! —pidió desesperada.

El profesor Himura le tomó una mano para tranquilizarla y Kaoru enseguida lo miró. Estaba sonriendo. Él tenía la barba un poco crecida, lo vellos de fuego le surcaba el mentón y la mandíbula descuidadamente. Kaoru no evitó preguntarse sí todo los pelos en su cuerpo serían pelirrojos. Tenía que admitirlo, en su profesor, la barba no le quedaba nada mal. ¿Cómo se sentiría al besarlo, su barba raspándole? ¿Cómo sería sentir su barba recorrer su cuello…?

— ¿Oro? Kamiya, ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Eh? No, nada profesor —respondió sin apartar la vista de su barba.

— Ah, debe de ser la barba —dedujo al notar su insistente mirada— Es que ando atrasado con un informe que debo entregar dentro de poco y no he tenido tiempo para nimiedades.

Kaoru asintió distraída y, ausente, dejó que él midiera su altura.

— Kamiya —la llamó— Sí está tan preocupada por su peso, tal vez deba dejar de comer chocolates —aconsejó sin maldad y su amable sonrisa habitual.

Kaoru, extrañamente, no dijo nada por el comentario; cuando siempre se defendía enseguida aunque el comentario fuera inofensivo. Ni siquiera había pensado en su peso.

Cuando salió de la enfermería, evadiendo los comentarios de Misao sobre su poco desarrollado busto y las preguntas refunfuñantes de cuándo su cuerpo dejaría de parecer el de una niña pre-adolescente, se dirigió a los baños. Allí, apoyado en la puerta estaba su ex-novio.

— Kaoru —la llamó— ¿estás libre esta noche?

Ella lo miró ausente.

— Sí —contestó luego con el deseo creciendo en su ser— y el fin de semana también— declaró.

Enishi sonrió con arrogancia.

Sí sus amigos la vieran, le cuestionarían si estaba bien. Ni ella lo sabía.

Antes de traspasar la puerta del baño, le dijo:

— Enishi, para el fin de semana déjate crecer la barba.

**--&--**

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Buenas! Un poco tarde lo sé, inconvenientes del último momento, pero ¿qué le puedo hacer?

He de decir que este capítulo tiene una pequeña razón para ser así: hay hombres en los que la barba le quedan bien a mi parecer (aunque si se afeitaran tampoco abría problema XD), un ejemplo de esto para mí es Jared Leto (cantante de 30 Seconds To Mars, pequeño amor imposible :p) o también alguien que ví el otro día cuando fui a comprar un regalo, que creo que paso para enloquecerme: barbita cuidada, ojos verdes, pelo negro, con un piercing en el labio como el de Tom Kaullitz de Tokio Hotel (para que se den una idea), y traje. Era cartón lleno. Para mí, no hay nada mejor que un hombre bien vestido (ojo, no que se vaya a extremos).

Diría que intente hacer este drabble más largo, pero es mentira porque ya lo había escrito hace mucho, sólo que lo envie a Midory-san para que lo betee. (¡Gracias Midory!)

¡Muchisimas Gracias por los reviews _Gabyhyatt, Paraíso, Kislev, Mei Fanel y Nadja-chan!_

¡Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que no me maten por el final!

¡Nos Vemos Pronto!

¡Besos!


	4. Soberbia

Pecar es inevitable

**Pecar es inevitable**

**Disclamer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo es pura diversión.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es un Universo Alterno y se encuentra basada en la versión argentina del manga.

_¿Qué lastima más, tragarte tu orgullo o dejar que te lo pisoteen?_

**4. Soberbia**

A veces hacían eso. A veces los cinco se sentaban en las escaleras para hablar y obstruir el paso. A veces se les unía Yahiko y Tsubame. A veces Aoshi no participaba, aunque él, cuando se encontraba presente, sólo aportaba a la charla comentarios cuando era importante o necesario. A veces hablaban trivialidades, a veces sólo bromeaban, a veces tocaban temas serios.

— ¿Alguien notó que Enishi se dejó crecer la barba la última semana? —comentó Sanosuke aburrido.

— Sí, le queda fatal —rió Megumi, mientras Sanosuke accedía suavemente con la cabeza, parecía muy dispuesto a soltar una buena sarta de palabrotas contra el joven, cosa que hubiera hecho gustoso si no hubiera sido interrumpido por la chirriante voz de Misao que ante la simple mención del nombre, estalló.

— No te entiendo, Kaoru —declaró Misao, dirigiéndose hacia su amiga que le miró sorprendida:

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Misao?

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser que el otro día hayas salido con el idiota de Enishi?! —se exasperó.

Kaoru calló; los otros tres se dieron vuelta velozmente en su dirección.

— ¡Y no me mientas! ¡Qué yo los vi con mis propios verdes ojitos! —exclamó ella, señalando sus ojos con sus finos dedos.

— ¡Con ese estúpido! —explotó Sanosuke, continuando con una seguidilla de refunfuños bajos pero groseros.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Él te abandonó! —terció Misao.

La aludida tenía la cabeza gacha y Megumi creyó entender la situación.

Aoshi, si era sincero, creía que Kaoru se merecía el regaño, pero era su vida y no pensaba meterse. Sin embargo, le tenía aprecio y verla decaída no era algo que le apeteciera. Lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Megumi y esta, al comprender en seguida, prefirió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Sabían que Enishi es el hermano de la profesora Yukishiro? —señaló Megumi. Todo el mundo lo sabía, no era noticia nueva, francamente— ¿Y qué cuándo el profesor Himura salía con la profesora Yukishiro, Enishi hizo un tremendo lío? Dicen que hasta le dio un puñetazo en la misma mejilla que tiene la cicatriz.

Los globos oculares de Kaoru casi se salen de sus cuencas al escuchar la historia.

— Enishi… ¿Enishi le pegó?

Megumi la miró de soslayo.

— No sería nada raro. A veces el profesor Himura es tan buenorro que molesta —acotó Sanosuke.

— ¡Sí, es cierto! —afirmó Misao con su levemente chillona—. ¿O no, Aoshi?

Este sólo hizo un asentimiento apenas perceptible.

Misao miró a su mejor amiga, aún enfadada aunque en menor medida.

— ¿O no, Kaoru?

Ella tenía la cabeza gacha, avistando de reojo las caras de sus amigos.

— Dale, nena. Dinos qué te molesta del profesor Himura —se entusiasmó Sanosuke.

Kaoru miró a sus amigos vagamente, estaba aliviada de que el tema hubiera cambiado rápidamente de: Enishi y su antigua relación con él, a una situación charla más casual, aunque hablar sobre lo que le disgustaba del profesor Himura, tampoco era su conversación favorita. Ella vaciló.

— Pues… a veces, que sonría tanto —Misao asintió, dándole a entender que podía continuar— Y también… también cuando dice ese molesto "_Oro_". Siempre es: "_Oro, esto_". Cuando preguntas y dice: _"¿Oro? Pues…"_

Decía Kaoru con la cabeza gacha, procurando recordar todo aquello que le molestaba del profesor, aunque si tenía que ser sincera no había mucho que le molestara de Kenshin Himura, recapacitó ella sin advertir las señales de sus amigos.

— Apartando las molestias que sienta, señorita Kamiya –Kaoru enmudeció al escucharle —le pediría a usted y a sus amigos que por favor entren al salón, que hoy tengo planificado un examen sorpresa.

Kaoru sintió como la adrenalina tomaba a su cuerpo de rehén y la abandonó en el mismo segundo en que llegó. Se dio vuelta solo para ver a Kenshin Himura a unos pasos de ella, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, el profesor Himura no se molesto en voltear a verla. Se levantó enseguida.

— ¡Profesor! ¡Yo no quise…! ¡Yo…! -tartamudeó al tratar de explicarse rápidamente.

— No se preocupe, señorita Kamiya -sonrió ficticiamente- y por favor ingrese al salón.

Kaoru volvió a bajar su mirada.

**--&--**

_¿Por qué Vietnam salió afectada durante la Guerra Fría?_

Kaoru se tentó en escribir _Ni idea_. Era mucho más fácil.

Los árboles del patio estaban cada vez más verdes, las canchas en plena limpieza, había un pequeño bonsái en la cornisa con su fino tronco estirándose hacía el oeste, el vidrio estaba sucio; a quien le tocara hoy servicio debería limpiarlo, pensó.

Y ella seguía auto-sermoneándose. Tendría que disculparse, sabía que ni tenía que haber hablado en ese momento, y ahora cómo podía decir dos palabras que se suponen son sencillas, "lo siento".

— ¿Ya ha terminado, señorita Kamiya? —oyó que le hablaban.

— ¿Oro? —su voz sonó alta.

En el mismo instante en que esa palabra escapó de su boca, ella sintió a todo el salón con los ojos puestos en su persona. Esa expresión era característica de sólo una persona.

Y esa persona estaba con su habitual expresión suave, levemente sorprendida.

— ¿Terminó, señorita Kamiya? —repitió amablemente.

— Eh… no.

— Le recomiendo que continúe, entonces —aconsejó.

Kaoru no dudo y bajo su vista a la hoja. _¿Por qué Vietnam salió afectada en la Guerra Fría?_

— ¿Por qué…? —susurró para sí misma.

— Le sugiero que recuerde el porqué inició la guerra y entre quiénes —oyó la recomendación en un débil murmullo.

Levantó la cabeza. El profesor Himura caminaba hacia el frente del salón. Bajó la cabeza, ya sabía que poner.

Sonó el timbre y las hojas se fueron pasando hacia adelante como si fuera una cadena que se concentraba en el punto del profesor.

— Agh… No me acordaba de nada —resopló Misao a su lado— ¿Pudiste contestar algo, Kaoru? —añadió y esperó una respuesta—. ¡Kaoru!

— ¿Oro?

Megumi abrió los ojos.

— Kaoru, ¿por qué usas esa palabra? —cuestionó.

— ¿Oro? ¿Eso?

— Sí, eso.

— Ah, pues, simplemente se me pegó.

Su amiga la miró suspicaz.

— ¿Se te pegó? —repitió Megumi mirándola fijamente.

— Sí…

— ¿Y qué pasa? Ni que fuera una mala palabra —dijo Misao— Si se le hubiese pegado el modo de hablar de Sanosuke, la pobre estaría muerta.

Kaoru rió ante la expresión asesina de Sanosuke. Si Misao no fuera una mujer, de segura ya estaría bajo tierra.

Se dio vuelta y notó en la puerta del salón una sorpresa. Sonrió falsamente.

— ¿Podemos hablar, Kaoru? —cuestionó Enishi sin devolver la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres con la nena, idiota? —saltó Sanosuke. No era raro que él la proteja a ella como su fuera su hermano mayor.

Enishi sonrió sarcásticamente.

— Sólo habla, Enishi —cortó Kaoru, poniéndose delante de Sanosuke.

Enishi tensó la mandíbula. Hablar frente a todos los amigos de ella no era algo que deseaba, pero no veía otra forma.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme plantado el fin de semana? —siseó con furia, indiferente al respingo enojado de Misao.

Kaoru lo miró directamente a los ojos, con valentía.

— ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió terminar conmigo y seguir usándome como a una muñeca de auxilio con la débil excusa de ser amigos pero con derecho?

Las palabras de Kaoru estaban llenas de resentimiento, que estalló frente a su cara.

Kaoru lo rodeó para salir, pero antes se dio el gusto de agregar:

— Además, la barba a ti no te quedaba nada bien.

Luego abandonó el salón seguida por sus amigos, que también dedicaron miradas furiosas, asesinas. Sanosuke y Misao festejaron entre ellos el comentario.

— Kaoru —llamó Aoshi sorprendiéndola.

Misao y Sanosuke callaron repentinamente y Megumi expresó:

— A ti… te gusta el profesor Himura, ¿no?

Kaoru agrandó sus ojos.

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Ay, Dios! Volví yo, molesta, molestosa, de un campamento que me encantó y que no quería que termine, y que juro que lo volvería a hacer; y me encuentro con que Midory-san me ha devuelto el fic ya revisado (¡Gracias!), con un subjetiva nota que dice que a ella, personalmente, fue el capítulo que más le gustó. Aún creo que exagera, pero igual me agradó saber que le gustó, ¡como espero que les haya gustado a ustedes!

La frase que esta al inicio del capítulo la tuve tanto tiempo en la cabeza que la puse XD.

Y ahora, ¡muchichisimas gracias por los reviews a _Nadja-chan, Paraíso, Gabyhyatt, Daniela-rk_!

¡Nos vemos pronto!

¡Besos!

Mirchuus


	5. Pereza

_**Pecar es inevitable**_

_**Por: **__Mirchuus_

_**Disclamer**__: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que lo hacen al Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, únicamente diversión._

_**Advertencia**__: Esta historia es un Universo Alterno y se encuentra basada en la versión argentina del manga._

_¿Qué es la pereza? ¿Una enfermedad o un remedio?_

**5. Pereza**

— ¡Al fin! —se desperezó Misao, contenta con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

Todos estaban reunidos, sentados a la sombra de un árbol de sakura. El día soleado y apenas caluroso exigía estar al aire libre, con una buena lata de alguna gaseosa en la mano.

— ¡Adiós a tanto sufrimiento!

Kaoru se estiró y, con un bostezo ahogado, se acostó en el verde césped, al lado de Aoshi, quien la miró de forma reprobadora al notar que Misao hacía lo mismo. Según él, esa no era la forma en que una mujer debería comportarse, y Misao siempre reía diciendo que él estaba chapado a la antigua; lo que todos sabían que a ella le encantaba.

Megumi, en silencio observaba a sus amigos: Misao y Kaoru acostadas en el pasto sin nada de que preocuparse, Sanosuke apoyado contra el tronco del árbol de sakura, movía una golosina en la boca incansablemente igualmente despreocupado, por ultimo fijo su vista en Aoshi, él estaba sentado recto y erguidamente viendo de reojo a Misao, con una lata de té frío al lado de su pie. La joven ayudante de la enfermería contempló a su alrededor: el edificio relativamente antiguo pero bien cuidado, el patio rebosante de verde, el gimnasio pulcro y las distintas canchas siempre preparadas.

— Yo creo… creo que extrañaré esto —murmuró Megumi.

Kaoru y Misao abrieron sus ojos, Sanosuke dejo de jugar con su golosina y Aoshi la miró repentinamente. Exceptuando al serio Aoshi, casi podía decir que los otros tres la vieron como sí estuviera loca.

— Es que hemos vivido tanto acá —se explicó rápidamente.

Megumi se sintió observada. Kaoru suspiró, Aoshi asintió.

— Yo creo que voy a extrañar los entrenamientos de sparring —mencionó Sanosuke con voz socarrona, a diferencia de Aoshi y Kaoru, este no volvió a ver a Megumi sus ojos estaban puestos en el horizonte como si viera algo que no estuviera ahí —. Y pelear con el capitán.

— Yo el ayudar en la enfermería —dijo Megumi sonriendo.

— ¿Y tú, Aoshi? —preguntó Misao. Él la miró.

— Reunirnos para ir a clase —contestó él con su tono característico.

Sanosuke resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Ahh… yo también voy a extrañar reunirnos —apoyó Misao—, pero reunirnos todos acá, debajo del árbol.

— O en las escaleras —acotó Kaoru.

La situación pareció entusiasmarse.

— También extrañaré cuando vamos a buscar a Kaoru a la mañana, que sale toda despeinada y desarreglada —rió Misao.

— Y que dice —Megumi trató de imitar su voz— "Total, voy al colegio".

— Pero es cierto, no me voy a arreglar para venir al colegio —intentó justificarse Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño al ver la carcajada de sus amigas—. Bueno, bueno; ¡ya basta! ¿Qué me dicen de Sanosuke? Siempre llega tarde.

— ¡Eh! No te metas conmigo, mejor habla de la zorra —gruñó.

— ¿Qué hay conmigo? —replicó Megumi al reconocerse bajo ese sobrenombre.

— ¿Qué hay? ¡Te maquillas para venir a clases! —exclamó agrandando sus gestos con la manos, como si fuera una completa blasfemia.

Megumi rió.

— Eso es cosa de mujeres, nunca lo entenderás.

— Y tampoco quiero.

Kaoru reía con la expresión del rostro de Sanosuke (entre sorprendida y molesta), cuando oyó un sollozo apagado.

— ¿Misao? —el nombre salió tanto de sus labios como los de Aoshi.

Ella estaba intentando ocultar sin éxito las lágrimas, que transitaban a través de sus mejillas. Las preocupadas preguntas de sus amigos parecían que no le llegaban, sólo podía agarrarse del brazo de Aoshi y secarse las lágrimas.

— ¿Alguna vez… alguna vez se pusieron a… a pensar qué pasará… de aquí en adelante? —murmuró entrecortadamente—. Cada uno tomará su camino, irá para algún lado… Megumi va a ir a la Facultad de Medicina y será una buena doctora… Aoshi estudiará leyes y seguro será el mejor abogado del país… Sanosuke… Quizás, Sanosuke haga una carrera en sparring y Kaoru será diseñadora… —La voz de Misao se apagaba y su llanto se reanudaba.

La mirada de todos se entristecía.

— Ya no nos reuniremos más en las escaleras a despotricar personas… no almorzaremos más todos los días juntos… Ahora estaremos más preocupados por trabajos prácticos, y monografías, y estudiar, ¡estudiar por horas! —chilló como si fuera algo anormal—. Ya no iremos más a molestar a Yahiko al salón de él y de Tsubame… Ya no seremos los cincos, o la "liga súper-poderosa" como nos decía el director… Yo… ¡yo los extrañaré tanto! —ahogó un chillido.

Ellos la veían, y la comprendían. Hasta podrían extrañar al director de ese lugar; y eso era mucho decir. Todos callaban angustiosamente, de tal forma que ninguno mencionó algo sobre el profesor de historia, que se acercaba.

— Señorita Makimachi, ¿se encuentra bien? —cuestionó el profesor.

Misao logró hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza, aún oculta tras el brazo de Aoshi.

— Chicos: ya va a empezar la ceremonia de graduación —informó—, por qué no acompañan a la señorita Makimachi a lavarse la cara?

Ante la sugerencia del profesor Himura, Aoshi se erigió enseguida y extendió la mano a Misao. Esta le miró, primero a su mano y luego a él, para después corresponder a su gesto con una pequeña sonrisa que confesaba su habitual alegría, aceptó gustosa la ayuda. Sanosuke se paró y Megumi los acompañó hasta el baño de mujeres, dónde tanto Misao como ella se lavarían la cara.

El profesor Himura iba a retirarse hasta que notó a Kaoru, todavía recostada y con el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

— Señorita Kamiya —la llamó, recibiendo su atención con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. ¿No piensa acompañar a la señorita Makimachi a lavarse el rostro? —preguntó con sutileza.

Kaoru negó.

— ¿Y no va a ir al gimnasio entonces? Mire que la ceremonia comienza en veinte minutos.

Ella volvió a mover negativamente la cabeza.

— ¿Tampoco piensa irse a lavar? Las lágrimas nunca le quedan bien a nadie —dijo con dulzura y extendiéndole la mano.

Kaoru se sentó repentinamente y lo observó sorprendida. De sus ojos acuosos un brillo triste se le escapaba.

— No… no tengo ganas de ir ya al gimnasio, iré en un rato —contestó con hilo de voz.

Al oír esto y que su alumna aparentemente le rechazó su ayuda, arregló una de sus mejores sonrisas y se dispuso a marcharse.

— Espere un segundo, profesor —susurró Kaoru audiblemente, asombrándolo—. Quédese un momento conmigo, por favor.

Kenshin Himura aceptó en un silencio agradable su petición.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué llora, señorita Kamiya?

— Por la amistad.

— Por… ¿la amistad? —repitió, incrédulo—. No le entiendo.

— Es que… Misao ha revelado algo de lo que no quería darme cuenta… —cerró los ojos, escondiéndolos de la luz del sol, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del profesor Himura sentado a su lado—. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros luego de que salgamos de aquí? ¿Qué va…?

Él la miró. Casi podía ver el miedo como una cadena tirante que le oprimía el corazón.

— Los verdaderos amigos son un bien de los que sólo algunos pueden ostentar, señorita Kamiya —le dijo, maravillándola—. Y por más que pasen años sin verse, o una pelea sin sentido entre medio, cada vez que sepan algo del otro sentirá una alegría inmensa y creerá que todo es igual, aunque sea sólo por cinco minutos.

El profesor Himura fijó sus ojos en su alumna y luego en el cielo, podía sentir la persistente mirada de la jovencita sobre él, sin embargo su rostro no demostraba la misma tristeza y angustia de hacía unos instantes.

Kaoru sintió vientos de confianza y reflejó una sonrisa sincera. Las agradables palabras y un calorcito la inundó aflorando por toda su piel. El sol irradiaba brillo de sus cuerpos y Kaoru pensó que sí existían palabras mágicas, únicamente su profesor sabía decirlas.

— Yo creo que sus amigos son realmente verdaderos, señorita Kamiya —declaró el profesor Himura.

Kaoru meditó su declaración y la manera en que la dijo. No aparentaba ser por lástima, o sólo por complacerla. Su voz barítona era franca. Kenshin Himura verdaderamente lo creía.

— Gracias, profesor —susurró con los ojos cerrados—. Pero ahora me siento mal. Es que, no sé cómo me atreví a dudar de ellos —añadió entristecida.

Él suspiró, y con ojos amables la tranquilizó.

— La mayoría de los seres humanos dudan hasta de las cosas más seguras.

Kaoru sonrió abiertamente agradecida y se volvió a recostar en el césped, oyendo los ruidos de la tierra.

— Usted seguro que debe tener amigos como los míos, profesor —comentó de pronto.

— Pues sí, señorita Kamiya —admitió suavemente, y luego de una pequeña pausa agregó—. Tomoe Yukishiro es una de ellos.

— ¡¿La profesora Yukishiro?! ¡¿Su ex-novia?! —se aceleró al hablar. Él, al principio se quedó impresionado y con los ojos abiertos, después se echó a reír—. Ups… Lo siento.

— No se preocupe, señorita Kamiya. Sí, tanto mi ex-novia como su actual novio son mis amigos. Siempre nos reunimos los sábados a tomar algo —comentó.

— Guau, deben ser buenos amigos… Después de una ruptura…

— Sí, aún después de una ruptura y un accidente, somos buenos amigos. Ambos me perdonaron todo —contestó con un dejo de tristeza.

— ¿Accidente? —cuestionó Kaoru curiosa. Enseguida se disculpó, murmurándose a sí misma que no debería ser chismosa.

Él notó su inocente deseo de saber.

— En una práctica de kendo con katanas reales. Éramos Akira (el actual novio de Tomoe) y yo. No nos controlamos, yo acabé con esta cicatriz…

— ¿Y él? ¿Usted perdió? —interrogó interesada.

— Gané. Akira casi se desangra vivo —contestó y tragó saliva rápidamente. En sus ojos ella pudo leer arrepentimiento.

Hubo un minuto mudo.

— Bueno, lo importante es que lo perdonó y siguen siendo amigos, ¿no?

— Exacto —afirmó afable, escondiendo su mirada triste tras su cabello.

Kenshin Himura se paró y la ayudó a pararse también. Ya comenzaría la última celebración de ella.

— ¡Espere! —lo detuvo Kaoru—. Yo quisiera… —ella jugaba con sus dedos y miraba hacia el árbol—… quisiera preguntarle… decirle que… —él la observó, desconcertado—… yo… ¡sea mi amigo, por favor! —lanzó de repente, y él parpadeó—. Me gustaría ser una buena amiga suya —se explicó.

— Por supuesto, señorita Kamiya —sonrió él. Pero no ella.

— Kaoru —dijo.

— ¿Oro?

— Dígame Kaoru, profesor Himura. Por favor —explicó.

Él entrecerró sus ojos con afabilidad.

— Entonces dígame Kenshin, señorita Kaoru. Además, luego de la ceremonia, ya no seré más su profesor.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó ella, feliz.

Camino a su lado para llegar al gimnasio. Allí, sus amigos la esperaban, una sonrisa más grande le ilumino el rostro, se despidió del profesor Himura, mejor dicho de Kenshin, con un gesto de la mano, y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, Kaoru apresuró sus pasos donde se encargo de abrazar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero no sin antes prometer en susurros: el jamás dejar de ser los buenos amigos que son.

Kenshin se sentó al lado de Tomoe para la ceremonia y observó a su nueva amiga. Ella escuchaba impaciente el escueto discurso de Saitou en su cargo de director sobre lo moral, el futuro y la importancia de no ensuciar el nombre del instituto ahora que ya eran graduados; a este le siguió la entrega de diplomas. En cuanto la ceremonia finalizó, se le acercó.

— Felicidades —ella se dio vuelta, estaba rodeada por sus amigos, todos con los diplomas en mano—, ya se ha graduado señorita Kaoru —él notó que en medio de la nostalgia, ella sonrió.

— Gracias, Kenshin —en cuanto dijo su nombre de pila, los demás la miraron automáticamente, sorprendidos—. Aunque voy a extrañar todo esto, puede que incluso a los profesores y los horribles horarios.

Kenshin rió, al igual que ella, al igual que todos sus amigos.

Misao fue la primera en reaccionar.

— ¡Espera Kaoru! ¡Qué Sano, tú y yo todavía tenemos que volver a clases de verano! —refunfuñó.

-----&----

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Ah! ¡Otro Drabble terminado! Discúlpenme la demora, tuve unos problemillas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mí, personalmente, me gusta cómo quedo. La verdad que me dí cuenta en otro capítulo especificar que quedaba poco para el final de sus clases (iban en el drabble Lujuria, o Soberbia, pero realmente me olvidé).

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews _Nadja-chan, Esmeraldy, Etterna Fanel, Daniela-rk!_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_¡Besos! _

_Mirchuus._


	6. Envidia

**Pecar es inevitable**

**Por: **Mirchuus

**Disclamer**: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que lo hacen al Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, únicamente diversión.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia es un Universo Alterno y se encuentra basada en la versión argentina del manga.

_La diferencia entre Envidia y Celos radica en que la Envidia es el deseo de tener lo que otro ya posee; los celos son el cuidado excesivo para no perder lo que uno posee ante otro._

**6. Envidia**

Tal vez era que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, o el destino que deseaba que sufriera para luego recibir algo fortuito y agradable. La esperanza nunca hay que perderla, se susurró a sí misma.

Sin embargo, en lo que llevaba del día, su despertador no había sonado y llegó tarde a las clases de verano (tuvo una no muy ligera sospecha de que Yahiko había influido en ese tema); la profesora Yukishiro la perdonó pero igual marcó la tardanza ya que en el justo instante en que entró en el instituto se encontró con el director Saitou y este la acompañó al salón y se cercioró de que la falta sea escrita. En la clase de ese día, la profesora había explicado un complicado pastel, de puro chocolate y frutillas, y ella se había encontrado con que, gratamente, había olvidado todos los instrumentos e ingredientes para la clase de Economía Doméstica, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de comenzar a pedir prestado a los otros pobres cinco alumnos que también habían reprobado esa materia. Cuando al fin había terminado de prepararlo y cocinarlo, lo sacó del horno y descubrió amargamente como el pastel se había desfondado, quemado y achicharrado; recibiendo un mirada de la profesora Yukishiro que no distinguió sí era reprobadora, de lástima o de risa (no pudo evitar pensar que ella era verdaderamente inexpresiva).

Por las dudas, no se atrevió a probar _ese_ pastel.

Tenía que sumar, encima, que al salir del salón había trastabillado y había caído estrepitosamente y de forma nada grácil. Y, por supuesto y como es costumbre, fue motivo de burla. Por salir ensimismada preguntándose cómo era que Megumi podía sacar diez en esa clase, y ella no podía ni hacer un miserable huevo frito; volvió a chocar con el director, quien no escatimó ni un segundo en reprenderle.

Y, para añadirle otra golosina agria, no había visto a Kenshin.

Se dirigió hacia el aula de matemáticas en busca de sus amigos y se encontró con Aoshi, quién estaba elegantemente parado frente a la puerta con sus jeans y su camisa negra.

— Aoshi —le llamó, este giró la cabeza hacia ella e hizo un asentimiento como forma de saludo—. ¿Qué haces acá?

— La vengo a buscar a Misao —contestó tras unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Van a algún lado? —cuestionó intrigada.

— Ella quiere ir al cine —informó, neutro.

A Kaoru la embargó la ternura. Aoshi, quizás el hombre más frío del planeta, cumplía uno de los deseos de su novia. Seguro que sería algo totalmente lindo que el chico de tus sueños se ocupe de cumplir alguno de tus caprichos. Ante este pensamiento, frunció el ceño: Enishi nunca había hecho algo así por ella.

Aoshi notó que la profesora de matemáticas ya se alejaba y entró en el salón seguido por su amiga. Allí había una ronda de personas que apoyaban cada uno al hilarante riñador al que mayor simpatía le confesara; lo cuál estaba muy equilibrado.

— ¡Es tu culpa, comadreja! —resonó con fuerza, seguido por un leve gruñido.

— ¡¿Quééé?! ¡¿Qué mierda dices, cabeza de pollo?! —hubo una exclamación que fronterizaba con un chillido.

— ¡Tú monopolizaste a Aoshi toda la semana!

— ¡Que seas tan idiota que no sepas ni lo que es una fracción y necesites de Aoshi para sobrevivir no es mi culpa! ¡Tampoco el que te hayas copiado por ser un gran idiota! ¡Y menos que también seas tan idiota como para, encima, dejar que te descubran! —contrarrestró Misao a la débil excusa de Sanosuke.

Aunque en su fuero interno Kaoru se debatía en si apoyar a Misao o defender a Sanosuke, en su exterior sólo los miraba dirvetida, como todos los demás en ese salón. Exceptuando a Aoshi.

— ¿Qué sucede? —interrogó Aoshi, acallando la situación.

— ¡Aoshi! —saltó Misao y se abrazó agílmente—. Nada, simplemente que el idiota cabeza de pollo se vio en un apuro durante el examen —explicó alzando los hombros, como si demostrara la insignificancia del asunto. Antes de que el aludido puediera replicar, preguntó—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces acá, Aoshi?

— Te busco para ir al cine —respondió serio y casi sin inmutarse cuando ella volvió a abrazarlo, aún más fuerte, lanzando exclamaciones de júbilo. Se notaba demasiado que en ese momento Misao sufría un gozo inefable.

Y Kaoru, inconscientemente, se encontró deseando sentir lo mismo.

Aoshi y Misao comenzaron a marchar hacia la salida, y tras ellos iban un refunfuñón Sanosuke y una Kaoru que intentaba vanamente serenarlo. Durante la charla, casi toda la gente que en ese momento se encontraba en el pasillo pudo escuchar los planes para esa noche: ¿Ginza o Shinjuku?

— ¡Kenshin! —el nombre salió de los labios de Misao, al verlo venir desde su salón de clases.

El profesor de historia sonrió gentilmente a todos, e inmediatamente Misao inició una conversación y al instanse se unió Sanosuke. Kaoru los observó a ambos: su amiga era una persona sumamente sociable y su amigo, tras su fachada de rebelde, era muy simpático. Ambos habían adoptado rápidamente a Kenshin como amigo, permitiéndose tutearlo y bromear sin tapujos. Tal vez también era culpa de Kenshin Himura, tan amable y dulce que enseguida inspiraba la mayor confianza.

— ¿O no, Kaoru? —esa pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Su amiga la había preguntado algo que no podía precisar con exactitud qué era, y ahora Kenshin la miraba. Y ella no logró hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarse y balbucear.

— Eh, perdón, andaba distraida…

— Cuándo no —rió Sanosuke.

Kaoru le reprochó con la mirada, pero perdió efecto por sus arreboladas mejillas.

— ¡Kenshin! —el grito provino de Tomoe Yukishiro, quién se disculpó y agregó sólo para él—. Hay una reunión en la sala de profesores, tenemos que ir, vamos —y sin más, ambos se disculparon nuevamente y se apartaron.

_Genial_, pensó Kaoru amargamente, _la ex viene y se lo lleva y yo no fui capaz ni de decir "hola". Estupendamente genial._

— ¡Recuerda: a las once en el Akabeko! —gritó Sanosuke a la figura que se alejaba.

— ¿Eh? —mencionó Kaoru al verse, otra vez, sin entender nada.

— Misao y Sanosuke invitaron a Himura a salir con nosotros esta noche —simplificó Aoshi y tomando de la cintura a su novia, ambos se marcharon del establecimiento.

Kaoru no pudo evitar apostarle a su amigo a que aquellos dos verían una película de acción. Sanosuke se negó a aceptar, afirmando que seguramente perdería, ya que lo único bueno que tenía la comadreja de ser diferentes a todas las otras chicas era que detestaba las empalagosas películas de amor. Ella se quedó pensado en las virtudes de su amiga, que más de una vez le gustaría tener.

**---&---**

Megumi le hablaba sobre su última conquista del fin de semana anterior mientras ambas caminaban hacia el Akabeko por las transitadas calles de Ginza. Desde que habían bajado del taxi hasta ese momento su amiga había recibido ya _demasiados_ elogios. _Todo gracias a esa minifalda_, pensó comparando su pantalón de jean a la cintura con la minifalda negra de Megumi en conjunto con una remera roja que acentuaba su bien formado cuerpo.

Frente al Akabeko los esperaban Aoshi y Misao, la cual se encontraba muy emocionada, saltando por todos lados, contrastando con el serio semblante de Aoshi. Misao las saludó efusivamente, quejándose a la vez por la demora de sus amigos.

— Buenas noches —saludó Kenshin Himura, llegando pasivamente.

— ¡Buenas! —contestó Misao, secundada por los demás.

Kaoru agradeció a la oscuridad de la noche y a las luces de neón de los diferentes carteles de la zona que disimulaban sus rojas mejillas. Habló de manera normal con Kenshin, evitando mirar su cabello mojado o sus candentes ojos amigables; prefería mirar sus descuidados jeans o la semi holgada campera negra encima de la camiseta de franela violeta con palabras blancas y plateadas en otro idioma. A veces sentía pena de sí misma al encontrarse sonrojada por pensar en… ¿cómo lo definía? ¿Ex-profesor o nuevo amigo?

— Linda camiseta… —comentó en voz alta.

— ¿Oro? ¿Esta? —se señaló Kenshin a sí mismo—. Me la compré cuando fui a visitar a mis padres.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Misao con curiosidad.

— Es que mis padres son escoseses, y cada tanto, cuando puedo, los voy a visitar.

— ¿Y desde cuando vives en Japón, que dominas tan bien el idioma? ¿Vives con algún pariente? —continuó cuestionando Misao, nuevamente intrigada.

Kenshin asintió.

— Desde los trece, con mi tío Hiko.

— ¡Wow! ¡Un extranjero! De chiquita yo quería saber lo que era estar con uno… si no fuera por que estoy con Aoshi y lo amo, tal vez estaría en este momento persiguiéndote —bromeó Misao inocentemente.

Kenshin le dedicó una sonrisa levemente nerviosa, al notar como Aoshi le miraba fríamente y aferraba con su mano derecha la cintura de su novia. Kaoru observó esa acción posesiva que, sinceramente, no habría imaginado en Aoshi, y deseó que alguna vez alguien hiciera algo así por ella. Sabía que los celos no eran buenos, pero a veces unas pequeñas acciones en que se celaba la pareja demostraban el amor que se sentía. Ella quería que alguien hiciera algo así por ella; ella quería que Kenshin Himura hiciera algo así por ella.

— Yo una vez salí con un francés —dijo Megumi, restándole importancia y apurándolos a entrar.

— ¿Y Sanosuke? —preguntó Kenshin contrariado de no verlo allí. Si mal no recordaba él le había dicho que se encontraran a las once de la noche, y su reloj marcaba que ya había pasado la medianoche.

— ¡Que inocente! —río Megumi.

— Sano nunca llega temprano, siempre tarda, hasta una vez vino tres horas más tarde. Él sabe dónde encontrarnos —informó Kaoru divertida con la cara de confunsión de él.

Entraron dentro del club, que en otrora fue un restaurante tradicional del cual aún conservaba las mesas y almohadones, atestado de gente que bailaba y bebía. Había luces principalmente verdes y azules y flashes, acompañados de un ocasional chorro de humo y de estruendosa música remixada de diferentes bandas, entre las cuáles Kaoru reconoció mixes de canciones de Home Made Kazoku, Gack, An Café, X-Japan y de cantantes internacionales como Britney Spears, Mariah Carey, Justin Timberlake, Shakira y Kanye West. Sin perderse de vista entre ellos fueron atravesando el gentío dando codazos para abrirse paso hacia el otro lado del lugar.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó en un grito Kenshin.

Kaoru le leyó los labios y respondió:

— ¡A la barra de Tae! —le señaló el punto opuesto de la entrada, donde había una salida hacia un patio al lado de una barra con varias heladeras detrás, repletas de diferentes licores.

Cuando llegaron respiraron más tranquilos. Esa sección estaba un poco más cerca de los parlantes y la gente no se arremolinaba tanto en esa barra como en las otras; sin embargo, a pesar de estar más vacío, la música era tan potente que se obligaban a forzar aún más la voz. Las jovenes se dirigieron directamente a la barra, y gritaron al unísono.

— ¡Taeee!

— ¡Chicas! ¡Cómo andan! ¿Qué quieren? —contestó una mujer joven, con una sonrisa bondadosa y cabello castaño corto arreglado con broches y vestida de pantalón y camisa negra ajustada al cuerpo.

— ¡Bacardi para mí! —sonrió Kaoru.

— ¡Yo quiero un Vodka con Speed!

— ¡Otro barcadi para mí y una cerveza para Aoshi! —exclamó Misao. Aoshi dijo algo que los demás no llegaron a entender, excepto por su novia—. ¡Ay, Aoshi! ¡Hoy nos vinimos en taxi para que no tuvieras que manejar, así que no importa que tomes! —chilló Misao y Aoshi no se opuso más.

Kenshin observó como Tae preparaba los tragos con maestría y una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Está bien que ustedes tomen? ¡Excepto por Shinomori, son todas menores de edad! —gritó Kenshin y ellas hicieron un puchero.

— ¡Oh, vamos, profesor! ¡No les va a arruinar la noche a las chicas! —Kenshin sintió como un brazo le rodeaba los hombros y se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de Sanosuke—. ¡¿O me vas a decir que siempre fuiste un santo?!

Sanosuke le observaba de manera ladina e inquisidora, y Kenshin supo que también tenía la atención de los demás también recaía en él. Suspiró.

— Tuve mi primera borrachera a los quince años —confesó, y Sanosuke lo vitoreó y le revolvió los pelirrojos cabellos como si fuera un niño y no una persona casi diez años mayor que él.

— ¡Dos cervezas entonces, Tae! —gritó Sanosuke.

— ¡Cabeza de pollo! ¡¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?! —le reprochó Misao dando sorbos a su bebida.

Sanosuke río triunfante y levantó su celular.

— ¡Conseguí el número de la chica del McDonalds!

Kaoru sonrió. Eso era algo típico de su amigo.

— ¡¿Cómo es que a mí nunca me pediste mi número, Sano?! —preguntó Tae mientras le daba las dos botellas.

— ¡Es que tú vales mucho más, cariño! ¡Mucho más! ¡No podría jugar contigo como con las otras! —contestó con voz de grito pero seductora a la vez que pasaba un dedo por la mejilla de ella.

— ¡Encantador! —contestó Tae—. ¡Pero eso no te librará de venir a trabajar mañana!

Sanosuke se vio visiblemente decaído y frustrado, tomando de un trago la cerveza y pidiendo otra, soportando que las chicas se rieran de él.

Kaoru sintió que le tocaban el hombro y un escalofríorecorrió su espalda.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó Kenshin cerca de su oído, para hacerse escuchar.

Kaoru sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo al tener a Kenshin cerca, poder sentir su colonia a pesar del olor del humo, y su aliento que rozó su oreja y su pelo. Se acercó ella también al oído de él para poder explicarle.

— A veces Sanosuke no paga, pero como exagera con el consumo debe venir dos o tres veces al mes a trabajar para cubrir los gastos —explicó. Kenshin asintió y ella añadió un dato que le resultaba divertido—. Suele trabajar en seguridad, muy pocas veces estuvo tras la barra pero sin consumir ya que una vez estuvo tan ebrio que regaló como quince tragos…

— ¿Cómo es posible que le perdonen tanto? —cuestionó él con precaución.

— Oh, es que Tae es la hija del dueño del lugar y una amiga nuestra.

Kaoru estaba encantada con el alto volumen del lugar, el cual les obligaba a hablar más alto, y ella se podía acercar a Kenshin para charlar y podía sentir su cálida voz cerca de ella. Hicieron otra ronda más de bebidas alcoholicas y carcajadas; y empezaron a dispersarse. Sanosuke se acercó a bailar con una bonita chica con una boina rosada y grades aros y minifalda; dos amigos se acercaron y comenzaron a coquetear con Megumi; Misao le hablaba a Aoshi solamente en su oído en momentos y en otros charlaban entre los cuatro con la ocasional presencia de Tae, quien se acercaba cuando no atendía a nadie más.

Al rato volvió Sanosuke moviendo otra vez su teléfono móvil de un lado a otro: ya había conseguido el número de la chica antes de que ella se fuera. Bebío otra botella más y gritó que todos vayan a bailar a la pista con él. Kaoru se levantó enseguida, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de las terribles ganas que tenía de bailar por haber estado tan concentrada en cada movimientos de su antiguo profesor. Este con señas dio a entender que apenas terminaba la botella iba con ellos; y Misao tardó un poco en convencer a Aoshi de que la acompañe.

Ambos amigos bailaban entre el gentío, mientras esperaban a que se les unan los otros. Ambos se complementaban bailando, jugaban e inventaban pasos, o Sanosuke reía exagerando el rítmico movimiento de caderas de Kaoru. A ella le encantaba bailar con Sanosuke, ya que ambos sabían perfectamente que eran solamente buenos amigos y se trataban como si fueran hermanos, y no tenía que preocuparse por no hacer rídiculo con él, sólo jugaban. Ella le desafió a que no podría copiarle un meneo cuando siente como una mano la toma de la cintura y alguien se posiciona tras ella.

— Sí te mueves así, se van a acercar todos los chicos del club —le dijeron en su oído.

— Súeltame, Enishi —exigió indiferente y se apartó instantaneámente de él—. ¡Oigan, vegan a bailar! —gritó a sus amigos apartándose más aún de Enishi.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo quiero bailar, Kaoru, nada más! —exclamó con voz que forzaba a se inocente.

— ¡Misao! —continuó ella, haciendo caso omiso—. ¡Aoshi! ¡Kenshin!

Enishi apretó la mandíbula.

— Espero que ese Kenshin no sea quién yo pienso —masculló volviendo a abrazarla por la espalda.

— ¡Súeltame, Enishi! —repitió, forcejeando pero sin poder zafarse esta vez.

— ¡Que la sueltes, te ha dicho!

— ¡No te metas! —espetó Enishi.

— ¡Súeltala, hijo de puta! —rugió Sanosuke agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y logrando que deje libre a su amiga.

Kaoru observaba con horror como Enishi y Sanosuke forcejeaban y la gente alrededor se daban vuelta pero nadie intervenía. Ella quería apaciguar a su amigo y hacer desaparecer a Enishi, pero también deseaba darle un puñetazo a este último aunque sea Sanosuke quien tenía la suficiente fuerza como para herirle realmente.

— ¡Basta! ¡Oigan, ya basta! —Kaoru notó a una cabellera pelirroja separar a los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo puede ser…?! —escupió Enishi viéndolo con furia.

— Hola, Enishi —dijo Kenshin.

— ¡¿Kaoru, cómo pueder ser que estés con este maldito?! —gritó con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Sanosuke se paró delante de Kaoru, como un protector hermano mayor.

— Ni se te ocurra hablarle así a la nena, idiota —gruñó fuerte y claro.

Enishi abrió la boca para responderle pero un grito se anticipó.

— ¡Enishi!

El aludido vió como su hermana se acercó con su novio y lo apartó un poco. Luego Akira lo arrastró consigo hacia otro lado y Tomoe se quedó disculpándose.

— Perdónalo, Kenshin.

— No, no hay problema, Tomoe —sonrió—. Por cierto, ¿qué hacen por acá?

— Es que Akira quería venir y nosotros lo invitamos a Enishi, que…

Kaoru prefirió no seguir escuchando la conversación y decidió apaciguar a su enfadado amigo. Junto con Misao se le acercaron y comenzaron a bailar, moviendo las caderas y ofreciéndole un botella de cerveza. Sanosuke no se negó, agarró la botella y pronto estaban los tres bailando y bromeando; con las pulseras de Kaoru tintineado y sus dos amigos gritando chistes repaldados en no ser escuchados por la alta música. Después de un rato, Sanosuke le dijo algo a Misao y esta sonrió y cabeceó un afirmación con la cabeza, luego tomó a Kaoru del brazo y la arrastró devuelta hacia la barra, donde Aoshi bebía tranquilamente y con mirada escrutadora. _Necesitamos otra bebida_, había sido lo único que ella le había dicho.

Kaoru bebió una mezcla que Tae le había servido, de la que únicamente sabía que contenía ron y pulpa de frutilla y alguna otra sustancia más; a la vez que miraba de reojo o a su amiga hablarle a su novio o a Kenshin perdido en la multitud hablando con su ex novia. Tomoe era hermosa, la mitad de sus alumnos se quedaban mirándola durante clases, como se movía con delicadeza y hablaba con seguridad, pero siempre hermética. Con fastidio pensó en que ella no era así; caía bien a los hombres pero sólo como buena persona. Antes que continuar amargándose, resolvió mirar a Tae atender con una sonrisa sincera o a la gente bailar.

A veces le gustaba hacer eso, ver cómo Sanosuke ya bailaba con otra chica, o cómo Megumi conquistaba sin reparos. Aunque Megumi estaba apenas pasada de copas, su amigo había decidido emborracharse esa noche para olvidar al estúpido de Enishi arruinar su noche. Kaoru pensó en tomar su ejemplo y también esa noche embriagarse, parecía que su día estaba resuelto a no querer mejorar.

— ¿Me podés dar otra cerveza? —esa pregunta a voz de grito, a su lado, la hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Claro! —sonrió Tae mientras la buscaba y la destapaba—. Kenshin, ¿cierto? —él asintió a la vez que bebía un trago de su botella—. ¿Eres novio de Kaoru?

La aludida casi se atragantaba y escupía lo que en ese momento tomaba.

— ¡Pero qué dices, Tae!

— ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no puede ser el novio de Megumi? —preguntó Misao conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Primero que nada, por que en este momento ella está bailando con un tipo que parece Mamoru Miyano! —señaló a Megumi quien no se encontraba muy lejos, coqueteando con uno de los dos amigos que se le habían acercado anteriormente—. ¡Segundo: porque ni a ella ni a Sanosuke los veo como personas que pueden mantener una relación seria o que dure más de una cita a esta edad! —Misao y Kaoru no puedieron evitar sonreír y darle la razón a su amiga en esa afirmación—. Además, ¡Kaoru hace una bonita pareja con Kenshin! ¡Ah! ¡Ya voy!

Tae se alejó de ellos para preparar tres tragos fuertes a otro grupo de amigos. Kaoru estaba completamente roja, y miraba a cualquier otro lado que no sea a Kenshin, y sin mirarlo le dijo a él llena de pena:

— Perdónala, uno de sus pasatiempos es ser mi celestina. Aún cuando salía con Enishi, ella intentaba conseguirme otro chico…

Tal vez era producto del alcohol, pero Kaoru no esperó escuchar una carcajada que provenga de él.

— Eso es por que se preocupa por usted.

— O por que se da cuenta de que yo no puedo conseguir novio por mí misma —comentó con amargura.

— ¡Oro! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

— ¡Por que soy una completa inútil! ¡Todos están llenos de cualidades íncreibles y yo no tengo nada! —explotó enfadada—. ¡Megumi tiene el mejor cuerpo en todo el colegio y encanta a los hombres! ¡Aoshi puede ser frío pero su inteligencia es superior a la de todos y sólo a aquellas personas que quiere muchísimo le desmuestra su verdaderamente forma de ser! ¡Misao es tan simpática y enseguida se enganchan con ella debido a su forma de ser, cualquiera la sigue! ¡Y Sanosuke tiene su facha rebelde que atrae a tantas mujeres y yo lo he visto! ¡Él puede ser muy seductor si quiere! ¡Y yo no tengo nada de eso! ¡Sólo soy una idiota que elige enamorarse de un tipo imposible! ¡Tae, otro de este! —levantó la copa que acaba de finalizar.

Kenshin la observó preocupado.

— Kaoru, tal vez no deberías beber tanto —aconsejó—. Y tú también tienes buenas cualidades, si Enishi te eligió a ti, eso lo comprueba…

— Ay, por favor Kenshin. No intentes defenderlo.

— Sólo digo la verdad; sí el tipo ese no se da cuenta de cómo eres, él es quién se lo pierde —le animó.

Ella río desenvuelta, bebiendo de su trago.

— Sí, bueno tú te lo pierdes —y volvió a tomar con una sonrisa.

Kenshin abrió lo ojos y la miró confundido. Ella volvió a reír y se le acercó completamente roja y le habló al oído.

— Realmente, ¿nunca te diste cuenta de que me gustas?

Kenshin estaba estático, observando únicamente a ella, como desinhibida se le acercaba con las mejillas arreboladas y rodeaba con sus aterciopelados brazos su cuello, como sus pulseras tintineaban cerca de su oreja, y como la distancia entre sus rostros se acortaban lentamente. Parecía como una película, el movimiento era tan lento, pero culminando al final en sus labios juntos, con suavidad. Luego ella comenzó a presionar, acercándose más a él. Y él perdió la cordura, dejándose llevar por la corriente, tomándola de la cintura y con la yema de los dedos le recorrió la espalda por sobre aquella remera violeta, sintiendo las cosquillas que le producía el largo y azabache cabello. Un ardor se extendía por todo su rostro, por todo su cuerpo con el fuego que encendía ese beso. Estaba besando a Kaoru Kamiya. Estaba besando a Kaoru…

Se separó repentinamente con los ojos bien abiertos y tartamudeó algo que era imposible de entender. Kaoru lo miraba sorprendida y levemente dolida.

— Yo… esto… no… —balbuceó rojo, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Kaoru confudida.

— ¡Me tengo que ir! —contestó mirando a un lugar en concreto—. ¡Que ande bien, señorita Kamiya!

Y Kenshin se adentró con nerviosismo en la multitud, alejándose de ella, perdiéndose. Kaoru lo contempló, con un dolor en su pecho y su corazón latiendo rápidamente. ¿Eso significaba que había sido rechazada?

Se restregó los ojos y se acercó a la barra y pidió otra bebida. Una lágrima manchada de maquillaje comenzó a descender por su pómulo pero la detuvo con un dedo.

— Kaoru, ¿está todo bien? Me pareció ver a Kenshin yéndose con la hermana de Enishi… —le preguntó Tae cerca de su oído, para que la escuché.

— Sólo dame otro trago, fuerte.

Genial. Él se había marchado con su ex, dejándola ahí, sola. Otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla, pero no se molestó en enjuagarla. Agarró la copa y sin detenerse a pensar en que había sido el alcohol uno de los culpables de que haya besado a Kenshin Himura y que luego este haya huido. Ese había sido un día de mierda, había empezado horriblemente y cuando parecía querer mejorar, sólo volvía a empeorar. Y encima culminó aún más terrible, con ella siendo rechazada por el hombre del que se había enamorado, y este marchándose con la bella mujer. Sí sólo fuera igual de linda…

Apuró el contenido de la copa y se dio vuelta buscando a su amiga para comentarle que se iba a su casa, sin embargo la encontró muy entretenida besando a su novio contra la pared del lugar. Vislumbró la alta figura de Sanosuke, pero también lo encontró ocupado besando a una chica… un momento. Ella conocía a esa chica, esa minifalda negra con la blusa roja…

— ¡¿Megumi?! —susurró para sí misma.

Sabía que ellos estaban pasados de copas, sabía que ella misma también lo estaba un poco… pero igual se sorprendía. Al final, había sido la única que había quedado sola.

— ¡Taeee! ¡Otro!

— ¿Estás segura, Kaoru? —preguntó su amiga visiblemente preocupada.

— Síí, sólo quiero olvidar e irme a casa —contestó divagando.

— ¿Es por Kenshin? —Kaoru emitió un sonido que asemejaba a una afirmación—. ¿Y sabés qué es lo peor?

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó angustiada.

— Que se fue sin pagar…

— Ah, bueno, yo pagaré por él…

— No, no te preocupes. Más vale te llamó un taxi, te vas a casa y cuando lo veas le recuerdas.

— Ah, gracias Tae. Avísale a los demás que me voy…

Kaoru pagó, se despidió con la mano y tambaleando comenzó a empujar gente hacía la salida. Algunos le habrían paso y otros le dedicaban miradas furibundas y comentarios nada agradables. En un momento, trastabilló y golpeó a alguien.

— Ah, perdona… —miró bien a aquella persona y lanzó un grito—. ¡Yahiko! ¡¿Qué haces acá?!

Su hermano la miró sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido. A su lado estaba Tsubame, que la contemplaba tímidamente.

— ¡¿Qué creés que hago?! ¡Bailo! —contestó con obviedad.

— ¡Tienes de suerte quince años, niño! ¡Dale, vamos a casa! —gritó arratrándolo con ella hacia la salida.

— ¡Pero Tsubame…!

— ¡Tsubame, te llevo a tu casa! —rugió ella y salió del local llevando a su hermano del brazo y seguidos por la tímida Tsubame.

Subieron al taxi y Kaoru le dio la dirección. Yahiko masculló algo y su hermana se dio vuelta enfadada.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que todo por tu culpa.

— ¡Callate, que este día de mierda empezó por tu culpa!

Yahiko se calló. Sí, lo aceptaba, él había apagado el despertador.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza. Debo decir que soy completamente irregular para actualizar. Intentaré no tardar demasiado en el próximo capítulo.

Muchisimas gracias a Midori-san por ser mi beta ^^. Y ¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios!

Besos ^^


End file.
